Best story of 09
by mrf18
Summary: You vote, you decide.
1. You nominate

**Well I got this idea from the story by Elligoat. I thought 'Hey why not there be this for the SWAC section' so here it is! **

**Instructions:**

**Pretty self describable. All you do is vote for your favorite SWAC story(s).**

**Rules:**

** can vote up to 2 stories in each section!  
**

** can note vote for your own story**

**, the story has to be published in 09  
**

**So just review about your favorite stories and I'll be update on the 27th on the most wanted. **

**So vote and tell your friends! **

**Sections:**

**Best story of all:**

**Best channy story:**

**Best non channy story:**

**Best Q&A thing story:**

**Best different couple story (other than Channy): **

**P.S. If you want one of these in a different section PM me saying you want to do it in this section or you want me to do it!**

**Review errr...VOTE!  
**


	2. You vote

**I was shocked by what great responses I got! Now some of you didn't understand what I meant by Best other couple story. I meant pick a story that you really enjoyed, but was about a different couple. Never the less thank you! **

**So let me explain how this is going to go. I'm going to but all the stories down that you guys recomended, and you guys are going to pick out of the choices, which one is best. For example:**

**Best asfsd:**

**1. asfa**

**2dfas **

**3. asdf **

**Then you review and say I pick 3. asdf. Okay? Then let's get started!**

**Best story of all:**

**1. Unlikely pair **

**2. Sonny with a chance of camping**

**3. Alphabet Weekends**

**4. Passions Taking Over Skies and The Journal**

**5. The Academy**

**6. One house, One dream, A whole lot of pie.**

**Best channy story:**

**1. Sonny with a chance of fake dating**

**2. Can't get enough of that drama**

**3. Alphabet Weekends **

**4. The academy**

**5. Passions Taking Over Skies and The Journal**

**6. Getting to know the real chad.**

**7. The Path To enlightenment.  
**

**Best non channy story:**

**1. All that I've ever wanted**

**2.****Prank Wars**

**3. Yea, It's funny isn't it?  
**

**Best different couple:**

**1. Grady/Tawni**

**2. Nico/Tawni**

**3. Nico/Portlyn.**

**4. Marshall/Connie **

**Best Q&A thing story: **

**1. Chad Dylan Cooper's Q and A blog**

**2. Starstruck with Selena Gomez**

**3. Did you know?**

**4. True or False**

**5. Tawni Q and A time**

**OKAY! SO VOTE! P.S. Sorry about the date, I forgot to publish it. ()=. So only vote one for each section okay? They'll be two more chapters! One with the top two finalists and the last one for results! So remember to vote!  
**


	3. You decide

**Best story of all:**

**1. Alphabet Weekends  
**

**2. Unlikely Pair  
**

**Best Channy:**

**1. Path to Enlightenment  
**

**2. Getting To Know The Real Chad  
**

**Best Non-Channy:**

**1. Prank Wars **

**2. All That I've Ever Wanted  
**

**Best Different Couple:**

**1. Nico/Portlyn**

**2. Nico/Tawni  
**

**Best Q&A:**

**1. Starstruck With Selena Gomez  
**

**2. Chad Dylan Cooper's Q and A  
**

**I think you all know what to do! Okay next one will tell the results. Congrats to the ones who are still in, and to the one's who are not, your stories still are awesome! So I'll update next on the 31st! Vote well you can!**

**Vote!  
**


	4. The results

**Sorry for talking so long. Thanks to someone for voting, I would have completely forgotten!**

**Anyway let's get this done with! I'm going to start with the section Best NonChanny:**

**And the winner is......................................................**

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

**PRANK WARS! Congrats!**

**Best different couple winner is...............................................**

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

ll

l

l

l

**NICO/TAWNI! How cute are they?**

**Next is the best Q&A and that is..............................................**

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

**CHAD DYLAN COOPER'S Q AND A! Congrats!  
**

**Now the Best Channy had quit a mix up. There was a tie! So, I had to do the tiebreaker. I went back and checked of all the old ones who voted for these two who didn't vote on the newest chapter and the winner was.................................................................**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l  
**

**PATH TO ENLIGHTENMENT! Awesome job!  
**

**Are we here already? I think we are. Here's the best story of ALL in the year '09! Drumroll please.......................  
**

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

**UNLIKELY PAIR! Imaginary confetti! Great job!**

**To those who were nominated your stories are still AWESOME (and I must say so myself, they are brilliant). And I'm flattered that some of you nominated me! But, I couldn't but it up here since I'm running this. **

**Well anyway thanks for your votes! And congrats to those who were nominated and who won! Keep writing SWAC fanfictions everybody, cause' I might do this next year and who knows! Oh and next year, thanks to a suggestion, there will be another section: Best one-shot!**

**Okay bye and thanks for the votes!  
**


End file.
